Correspondence
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: An unusual letter to Harry makes for one intresting year at Hogwarts. A story in letter format. Post DH new generation. All characters including a few O/Cs Compilation with Lt. Cmdr. Glitch
1. Chapter 1

Hobbit notes; _ Slightly AU: Post DH Im still writing a lot of this so The updates will slow down I apologize for that but I want to start getting this up and I hope to write more for it before I post everything I have already. The whole thing will be in letter format. _

_Slainte,_

_Hobbit_

* * *

Dear Harry

Hi, it's me, cousin Dudley.

I been trying to write for years and years but I never learned your address. Then I remembered you never got letters through the mail anyway. It was Daffy that reminded me in a roundabout way actually. Daffodil, she s my little girl. I seen pictures of your mum, Aunt Lily, and that s who she looks like most. Thank goodness too, because I don t think She'd be so much to look at if she looked like me. She s got those green eyes and lots of red hair. She s 11 now. In fact, Daffys the reason I'm writing to you.

But first I need to apologize

I don t know if you remember me and if you do I don t blame you if you hate me. See I was a real jerk growing up. I never really learned to be a proper human being when I was a kid. I don t mean to make excuses. I know I coulda done a lot of things differently. My parents pampered me and spoiled me and you were left out in the cold. I prolly coulda changed that but it never even occurred to me to try.

Mum and dad are gone now. Dad had a heart attack about three years ago, and Mum died a little after. I was putting their affairs in order and I sort of started piecing things together, you know?

I was told all my life that you were bad and a freak and odd. I was told you had to be kept in your place because you were awful. It never really occurred to me to ask you about your life. I never really grasped what you had gone through.

I was pretty sure I knew what kind of guy you were and then one day midsummer when we were 15 you did the damndest thing that I could never figure out.

You saved my life.

I thought about it all that year. I really started asking questions. Things I took for granted to be so. Why were you bad? Why were you to be avoided? Why did Mum and dad punish you for for- well just because.

Got me thinkin, Harry it really did. I never got to tell you this in person and I know it doesn t make it up in any way but I'm sorry. I know it don t mean so much after all these years and I understand if you re mad at me forever. But I m writing you for the sake of Daffy, Harry. Please don t punish my little girl for my mistakes.

My true intention of writing you is my daughter Daffodil (Its tradition to name the girls in our family after flowers ) Daffodil turned 11 this year. She s smart and beautiful and talented. I wish you could see her, she s wonderful. We found this great girls school in the south of France where she would learn all about becoming a lady. We were all set to send her there too, when something came up.

See... this owl came and dropped a letter off from a Professor Mcgonagal. Daffodil has been accepted into a school called Hogwarts for Witchcraft and Wizardry...

Hope to hear back soon, for Daffys sake.

Dudley.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Uncle,

Is it Harry or Harold? I do apologize but until the letter came Father never mentioned you. He said Harry but then he calls me Daffy which quite honestly I hate. As it is Daffodil isn t much better.

But that s neither here nor there I suppose. I got a letter from a school Father said he heard of as a child, a similar letter pertaining to you. Apparently I'm a witch. Odd that really, one day you are shopping with you mother, looking for the perfect school uniform and the next day a regal looking Barn Owl comes floating along and hands you a paper with books and classes you never heard of, inviting you to a school you never applied to. Odd, as I said but no less exciting.

Well I suppose the reason for this letter is rather obvious. I really need your help dear Uncle. I know nothing of this school and nor does father. (Or Mother. She nearly fainted when the letter arrived!) It would also be nice to meet you and your family- if you have one. After all we are related. I have no brothers or sisters and I think cousins would make me feel dreadfully less lonely.

Especially as none of my friends are talking to me currently. They think I ve not been accepted to any schools in Europe and my parents have invented Hogwarts to hide the shame of sending me to public school. And I m not to tell them otherwise. There's a law about telling non magical people ( Maggles-Meggles? Oh bother I forget the word) about the magical world.

I do hope to hear back from you soon as I feel quite alone in this and could really use someone who has some experience with magic.  
Really hoping you will come.

Most sincerely,  
Your niece Daffodil 


	3. Chapter 3

Hobbits notes: Dang. I wanted to color code it or change the font or something but I dont seem to be able to do that. If anyone knows how I can do that Im all ears, because its going to get a little bit hectic.

Heh.

right now we only have Ron Harry Hermione and Ginny. you can find who is who via the signatures at the bottom. Enjoy!

Sliante,

Hobbit

* * *

Dear Daffodil

_Daff Daffy wow you really drew the short straw on that one. Ow! Hermione hit me! _

**Be sensitive Ronald! Daffodil is a lovely name. **

_No it isn't the little pipsqueak said so herself and...ow _

Hi Daffodil. This is you Uncle Harry. I've gone by Harry all my life, I rather like it. I see you've heard from your Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.

They always bicker like that its enough to drive anyone batty. 

And that's my wife, your aunt Ginny. Ginevra really but she prefers Ginny. As you can see, we actually have a pretty big family now. I married Ginny, who has six older brothers, one being my best friend Ron, who married my other best friend (who I already considered a sister)

**Ooo you thought of me as a sister Harry? Thank you! **

I went to Hogwarts myself when I was your age and I know how you feel. It's scary at first, but once you're settled in, there I'm sure, you'll have fun. I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, although it isn't as dangerous as it was years ago, but there's still grindylows and vampires, werewolves. Not that they're all bad that is I mean ok they can be dangerous but... I'll explain at school. Well at the end of the summer your cousins and Aunt Ginny and I- Along with the rest of the Weaslys, and there's quite a few- will be going to buy school supplies. My sons Al and James are already students there and my daughter Lily starts up this year. If you would like I can pick you up on the 21 of August and you could stay with us until school starts. We would all be staying at the Burrow. It's the greatest place ever.

_Don't listen to him Del... Do you mind if I call you Del? I'm gonna call you Del. Don't listen to Harry he is just being nice. _

No Ron, it really is. The Weasley home is called the Burrow. Let me know when the best time to come get you is. Write back soon. And this owl is for you by the way. They're really useful for letters. I had one when I was your age. Seems kinda odd to say this since she was just a bird, but she was a huge comfort to me. I never quite understood it Daffodil my dear, but yes, it is illegal to tell Muggles about the Wizarding World.

**It's to keep them from trying to use the magic themselves to do everything of course.**

As for doing magic, once you get to the Burrow, I'll help you out as much as I can and that you can count on. I understand why your father never mentioned me. See, we didn't get a long very well growing up.

We better come by car though, as last time we used Floo powder it didn't turn out so well for Dudley. 

**Stop laughing guys that really wasn't funny! Oh you're hopeless really. Anyway Daffodil we all hope to see you soon**

**Love from,**  
Harry  
**Hermione**  
_Ron_  
Ginny 

_PS 'Love from'? Hermione, I ever tell you you have the sappiest closing to any letter I ever read? _  
PPS shut up Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Dudley

_If you think for one moment this makes up for all the slimy contestable ways you tortured Harry you got another thing coming you over sized Git!_

Hi Dudley you remember my friend Ron? He isn't the one who gave you the pigs tail. Or the ton tongue toffee. I remember you, and a right pain you were too. Although Dudley, or should I say Duddykins? Just kidding. When I saw you and your parents for the last time when I was 17, that's when I started trying to forgive you. But 17 years of that it isn't easy.

I didnt really want to write this letter but Im doing it for two reasons. This is niether for you or for me.

First and foremost, my wife Ginny threatened to batbogy me...

**Damn straight.**

And the second is for Daffodil. I know what its like walking onto platform 9&3/4 with no idea what I'm doing.

Me too, and it really isnt fun.

_You met Hermione, right?_

Well it is a little bit scary to tell the truth. Going to a place you never heard of to learn a skill you were beaten for even mentioning.

... lets not get into that, as I said this is for Daffy.

Sorry your parents died, must've been hard for you to lose them. I know you were really close Dudley, and I send my condolences. I know exactly how it feels.

We need to go to some wizard shops for school supplies anyway so it really isn't any trouble to bring her along with us. We can keep her for the rest of the summer and explain a little about the wizarding world .

Because honestly, learning it from top to bottom at hogwarts is a real jolt to the system.

I was offered the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I'm taking it. So I 'll be close by to keep an eye on her.

**She'll have a lot of fun with us. I'll be doubly sure to let her meet my brother George.**

Ginny you're pure evil ...don't laugh like that.

This doesn't mean I forgive you for what you've done to me, but I do agree, it would be wrong to not help Daffodil.

We hope youre well

_No we don't!_

Sincerely

Harry

_Ron_

Hermione 

**Ginny**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Harry... and Ron... Hermione and Ginny too I guess...

That would be great. Its really decent of you too. I know you coulda said no, and I'm really glad you didn't. That letter showed up and I was right scared I wouldn't be able to help my little daughter. I don't know anything about magic Harry!

I know I wasn't a great cousin, and I'm really sorry about the way things was. I tried to make it up to you but I never knew how.

I thought when you left, I saw the last of magic for my life and then Daffy came along and got that letter, like the one you got.

Defense against the what? Here I thought the magic world was a happy place but there's bad wizards too? What about that really bad guy? The one that tried to kill you when you were a baby? He's not still after you is he? I hope not. I don't know any one I would Sooner trust Daffy with than you. And not just cuz you're the only wizard I know either. I know after that pony thing you made when we were 15 you're really strong. Imp sorry no one was there for you Harry- Or you either Hermie. I can't even imagine what that's like cuz dad came with me to Smeltings and showed me every inch, including the place he used to bring girls.

The 21 st is great, and I really appreciate not getting the pig tail again, it kind of hurt. Daffy is really looking forward to it. You can't tell by looking at her. All the finishing schools her mother sent Daffy to taught her she must sit prim and proper at all times, sweet as anything. She used to correct my grammer when she was little but that was before the speak when spoken to rule was put into place. I know she's excited; her eyes dance at the mention of the 21st of august or if someone says borrow.

Yeah that's all I really have to say except thank you so very much.

Cousin Dudley


	6. Chapter 6

Dearest Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny; Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione.

Is it cordial to send owls in the wizarding world? I'm afraid I haven't anything for you save my undying gratitude. I've been trying to ask Father about the wizard world since the letter came, but most unfortunately he knows nothing of it. Except that you, Uncle Harry had a white owl, a broomstick and once levitated a giant pudding onto the head of grandmother Petunias dinner guests. He won't tell me about what happened the last time you used this Floo powder. Judging from the shade his face went though, I would say I agree with Aunt Hermione that it was dreadful.

My calendar is fully open on the 21st of August, thank you most graciously. My parents have set up a scholarship so you needn't worry about the price of books and things.

Mother too would like to extend her thanks for you gracious offer and is very much looking forward to meeting you. She has calmed down a great deal over the whole thing. She and I tried to go book shopping the other day but no where could we find Standard book of spells grade one.

I talked to father and he said wizards lived separately from people who weren't magical. Did someone really give father a pig's tail? No wonder he looked so strained when the letter came.

Well, I suppose I had better wrap up this letter and get packing. 4 30 in the afternoon would be perfect on the 21st of August. I await your response on pins and needles.

Most sincerely,

Del


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Del_

Hey mum and dad arent here right now. Dads on stakeout top secret hush hush... Hey maybe this letter should be in code so it dosnt fall into the wrong hands !  
The duck quacks at midnight! Mayborn witches marry muggles-

_James you imbacille! No one is gonna intercept Dels letter! You are so imature._

What if someone does though, Lily hunh? You ever thought of that, hunh?

_Chill out Al. Hi Del these are your cousins, Lily Luna, Albus Severus and James Sirius._

Albus Severus is a stoooopid name!

nuh uhn

Yeah hunh!

_Boys... It will be so nice to have another girl around to even things out a bit more. Dad took mom to the healer to make sure the babys alright. Mom says shes not felt a kick in a few days. He said if your letter came we should answer ._  
_Its really great to hear from you. and its great Ill know two people in my year. Mum says going to school she only had her older brothers and a diary that turned out to be a horcrux._

Moldy old Voldy

_We'll be at grandad Weasleys in a few days but dont worry your owl will find us there no problem. Its great that your going to be with us in just a few days. Watch out for Devon and Kevon though, Uncle Georges twin sons._

They are trouble!

Dad played a lot of quiditch in school, the broomstick is for flying. The only place youll get the supplies is Diagon ally.

And you cant pay with muggle money either.

Dad showed us some of that stuff Al has yet to stop laughing over it.

Ton tongue toffee happened last time Uncle Ron and and Grampa went to see Dad! George and his twin Fred made this candy that made your tongue get really really big and your dad ate one. It was brilliant.

It is rather a favorite story at the house. We have quite a few we could share. 

_But we wont over the letter._

Right! It could be intercepted...

_JAMES!_

Lilys bossy.

_Hope to see you soon._

Wait what was that about a pudding? We ll have to get that story out of dad!

And just when we thought we heard it all!

_We're enclosing a sample case of Honydukes best chocolates. Dad says no muggle candy is anything like Honeydukes._

I solemnly swear I am up to no good (_James that is the worst sign off_!)

Mischief managed _(Al your no better)_

(well you better not girl it up )

_ Hugs and kisses_

James  
Albus  
_Lily_

ps eww you did girl it up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hobbits notes** _I want to thank everyone who reviewed and everyone who is following this story. A special thank you to RagamuffinSundrop who takes time and makes absolutely certain to leave reviews for every chapter. To TimeToWriteIsHistory for bringing up the trouble in Grammar and spelling. To RuneSabre and sorry about the confusion_

_And to Ladieraie. I'm so glad you're enjoying the ride_

_Slainte_

_Hobbit_

* * *

Ok Del

Let me clear something up right now. The pudding was NOT ME! It was Dobby, the Malfoys abused and miserable house elf. He was trying to get me locked in so I couldn't return to Hogwarts. That was a long time ago and now Draco Malfoy and I are ... not trying to kill each other quite so much. Dobby is no longer working for the Malfoys; he got away from them that same year. It's a long story but Dobby lives- lived Free. It's been years and I still find it hard to believe he's gone.

4:30 works for me. I can borrow a station wagon from Mr. Weasley, I think. He didn't enchant it to fly but we should be able to make good time anyway. You're still much too young to aparate and I would prefer it if you took a few lessons before I brought you so far by broom. Sorry about your cousins. They mean well but they're really excited about meeting you.

Don't worry about money, I got it covered. Everyone here is really looking forward to meeting you. And yes it is cordial to give owls in the wizarding world. In fact the very first real birthday present I ever got was an Owl. She was all white and named Hedwig. Another casualty of the great war unfortunately. I've lost too many people Del. People I loved and people who loved me. I'm very glad that you're coming here, as family was scarce growing up.

Your dad and I never really got along as kids we'll just leave it at that.

My Uncle Vernon made Hagrid rather angry so he turned Dudley into a pig. Only the spell didn't go right so he only got the pigs tail.

Its three am here so I'm all alone writing this letter, as you can see. But Ron Hermione and Ginny send their love. I better get some sleep so we can get everything ready for you when you get here tomorrow. Rose, Lily and Hermione have gone completely batty over room designs and Mother Weasley is over the moon about having another Hogwarts bound kid in the house.

See you soon,

Harry


	9. Chapter 9

Dear mother and Father,

It is my first official day away from home and despite the hustle and bustle of the Burrow I miss you both dearly. The Burrow in the most interesting place I ever saw in my life. Uncles George and Ron say its nothing compared to Hogwarts but I find it almost hard to believe. Allow me though to start with an account of yesterday.

Uncle Harry drove me here in a regular looking station wagon. I however am learning nothing here is as it would seem. We had barely got to the corner of the street and there was a slight jolt. Then all of a sudden we were outside of a quaint little village known as Ottery st Catchpole. Charming name and an equally charming village.

Just outside town is the Burrow itself. It's a small house, or started out as one, but the rooms are stacked one on the other on the other. Mrs. Weasley (Whom everyone has taken to calling Mother Weasley) welcomed us with open arms and a wondrous supper. She didn't serve courses mind, but it was the most entertaining meal I've sat to thus far.

Kevon, Devon and James all say I talk weird. Albus said as much as well but I suspect he was only going along with the other boys. I found an unlikely ally in Hugo however. He says he dosn't care what the other boys think. He, along with Rose and of course Lily have befriended me quickly. More surprising though, is Soli. Solange Lupin.

Her parents are Theodore and Victorie. Victorie is another Weasley cousin. Her father Bill is Uncle Harry's eldest brother in law. He is married to absolute perfection Fleur Weasley. She really is inhumanly beautiful, even if she is French. I'm not sure how Lupin fits in but he seems to have grown up with the Weasley clan.

Victorie and Teddy got married the summer before last and have a 3 year old daughter. I did the math and I'm almost sure she isn't fully legitimate. But she is the absolute sweetest little girl. She follows me almost everywhere and the twins have taken to calling her Shadow. But really I'm flattered. When I met her she had a turned up nose and long blonde hair, but half an hour later she looked like me in duplicate. The same green eyes and red hair. She's kept this guise for a while now. I brought the matter up to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny lest it was some prank pulled by the twins and James. But they seemed unconcerned, so I'll try not to worry about it.

Devon, Kevon and James are trouble makers. 'New marauders' they call themselves, which leads me to wonder who the OLD marauders are and what happened to them. Albus is nice but he follows his brothers lead which causes us some trouble. Fortunately (and quite a surprise) Rose is equal to any mischief they concoct. Aunt Ginny says she could probably be worse were she to put her mind to it. Rose is exceptionally bright, like her mother by all accounts, that would be Aunt Hermione.

She came a little bit later than everyone else, (held up with work; something about Gnomish rights.) but she was still five minutes earlier than the appointed time to arrive. She isn't what one would consider strictly pretty- not like Fleur- but she has knowledge and confidence and a strong driving force. Her parents are both dentists, in fact she's the first witch of her family that she knows of. We bonded quickly over that and I feel a great anxiety has left me.

She's letting me borrow quite a few books. (Uncle Ron says its typical Hermione would keep all her old school books.) First and foremost a very interesting read called Hogwarts, a history. This school is quite old. 'Steeped in mystique and culture'. I will confess the first time I read that I did giggle quite a bit. The Legend of the Chamber of Secrets was interesting. A monster left behind to purge the school of unworthy students, like myself. I was confident that I would be fine as it was mere myth until Rose and Albus assured me it was true.

Fortunately the monster exists no more, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny some how got into the chamber itself and destroyed the thing. Uncle Harry doesn't talk abut it and Aunt Ginny seems to not remember it too well.

When I asked she said she recalls that it happened and that she was there but at the same time she wasn't there really. I do hope they will explain it more to me in time.

Charlie Weasley is coming tomorrow. He lives and works in Romania, training dragons. Dragons father! Can you believe it? Uncle Ron was telling me about Uncle Harry battling a horntail, but they tell so many strange stories about him I almost can't believe half.

The room they set up for me is lovely. From my understanding it was Aunt Ginnys room growing up. They put in new curtains and sheets of course. Rose said something about new paint, but what really caught my eye was a picture hanging on the wall. It moved! On its own, not just a trick of the light or optical illusion. The girl in the picture got up and walked! And the mirrors will talk to you! Actually talk! The one in my room thinks I have lovely eyes. But it's seen a great many redheads.

There were gnomes in the garden the other day. The cousins showed me how to de-gnome the garden but quite personally I'm fond of the little dears. Soli likes them too, but she can throw them the farthest. Cousin Fred, (Uncle George's oldest son) says it's because she s so small, she builds a lot of momentum.

I noticed when I ask Uncle Harry about his childhood, living with you and Grandmother and Grandfather, he clamps shut and everyone kind of looks at me like I said something wrong. This I don't understand in the least. I know I am not as smart as Rose but I can see something is off here. You never mentioned Uncle Harry before 'the letter incident' and Uncle Harry hardly talks about his life with you. Something happened, didn't it? Was there a fight? An argument? I think Father; I am old enough to understand. If I'm to be trapped in the middle of some family feud I would at least like to know what it's about. It is unfair to pull your children into the middle of your arguments and not tell them what it's about. I am here surrounded by this wonderful huge family who have folded me into their midst but I still feel there is a barrier. Help me to pull it down.

But I must go now, the Cousins are promising me a thorough education in Quiditch.

Most Sincerely

Del (They call me Del here, I love it)


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Daffy

You're mother and I are very happy for you. The house is rather quiet without you, and we miss you. At the same time I know you're where you need to be, and we are very proud of you. As ever you got to the heart of the matter. I know Harry told you we never got along as kids and the reason he wont tell you is to spare me. He's a good guy like that which I never actually noticed until it was much too late for both of us.

Harry came to live with us when he was a year old. His parents were killed on... I don't know the date but Mum said it was in November. Mum and Aunt Lily didn't get along. Mum didn't like magic and niether did dad. So when Harry came to live with us they wanted to punish him for being a wizard. He got beat and kicked and treated downright bad. They even kept him in a closet for years and years.

I tried once to get him out of it. Dad locked him in and refused to give him anything to eat. I tried to sneak some buiscuts in to him I got as far as the hall, but dad caught me trying to help Harry. It was the only time Dad ever hit me. He told me Harry was a bad boy and that I would be bad too if I didn't help them fix Harry.

You're right Daffy, it's wrong to be pulled in your parents fights. That's what happened to me and Harry. Don't hate me for that please, Daff, Ive been trying to make it up to him since the letter incident and I know Harrys trying to forgive me.

Dont you be worried though. Harry and his family know you have nothing to do with what trans-trans... happened between us.

Love  
Dad


	11. Chapter 11

Dudley,

I have gotten to known Del pretty well in this short time. She does have my eyes doesn't she? Well my mother's eyes. Only one of my children has them, Albus. Lily and James have their mothers eyes.

Poor James though, he got Harry's hair.

Del is fine here. She's taken to Lily and Rose well and Sol has taken to her. (That would be Solange Lupin, my godsons' daughter.) Als loyalty tends to shift, he's a good kid and I can tell he likes Del, but he wants to be 'a new marauder' like his brother and cousins, Dev and kev.

**The three like her as well, but having someone new to test their pranks on seems too tempting to pass up.**

_Dels learned to hold her own; I think the twins are a little afraid of her. I almost can't believe how smart Del has gotten already to be honest, and I'm glad too._

You should be proud of her Big D. She's sent me pictures of you too, and I'm surprised at how much weight you've lost. Looks like you're doing really well on your own with your family. She seems upset about our strained relationship. I won't tell her what happened between us, as she really doesn't need her only link to the wizarding world bad mouthing her father.

**After a three minute conversation with her, you can tell she loves you very much.**

_But it is a little difficult to get her to talk sometimes._

**It really looks like Del and Lily will be best of friends.**

You never know Big D. Trust me, and Professor McGonagal as headmistress of Hogwarts, she'll be perfectly fine.

_We'll have to go out shopping for the kids to Diagon Alley._

Do me a favor Cousin? Meet me Tuesday morning in London. I'll take you to the Leaky Cauldron and we can show you how to get into Diagon Alley, and you can meet the family. Then maybe we can spend the holidays together when they come around.

_ We wont try to turn you into any weird animals or anything like that._

And we wont make your tongue swell up or ears grow huge or anything

Voldemort, the person that attacked my family, is gone. He died a few years back. I don't like to talk about it.

Hoping to see you there

Harry

Ginny

**Hermione**

_Ron_


	12. Chapter 12

Hobbits notes

Ok so a lot of people writing in this chapter so Italics will show when a new charater is speaking. Sorry.

Slainte,

Hobbit

* * *

To one, Mr. Rubeus Hagrid.

We have never met but I noticed a letter from you to Uncle Harry. He said I ought to write to you, as all the cousins are well acquainted and I would feel more at home in Hogwarts were we to be introduced. My name is Daffodil Dursley.

Horrid name isn t it? However, Uncle Ron dubbed me Del and the Cousins took to it immediately, as have I. My father is Dudley Dursley whom I understand you met once a long time ago. By all accounts, you are responsible for the Pigtail he had at the age of 11. It does seem quite funny.

I'm living with Uncle Harry at the moment. Stuffed to the brim in the Burrow with the Weasleys and having the time of my life to be quite honest. I never knew I had quite so many cousins!

_Uncy Haggy!_

_Soli spends most of her time with me._ She s even taken to looking like me. Uncle Harry says she s a meta... Oh dear. I do forget the word.

_Metamorphamagus_.

Ah yes, thank you Albus.

_You're welcome_.

_Hello Hagrid. Rose and I are still set for tea on the first Friday of term?_

_Oh please, say yes. Tea with you is the loveliest way to spend an afternoon._

_I am very much looking forward to Attending Hogwarts and meeting you as well._ You see, just after my birthday (June 29; 2:45 p.m. to be precise) A barn owl arrived with a letter telling me

_Hey Hagrid!_ How s Grawp doing?

_Grawp?_ Who is he? Odd name that, not that I m one to talk mind, with a name like Daffodil. Well the letter came and said I am a witch. This explains quite a bit you see, as odd things would happen around me.

_Hey Hagrid!_ Did dad tell you? He s gonna be

_Tell him Dads gonna be the defense against the dark Arts teacher!_

_James I wanted to tell him!_

_You re too slow Al._ Sorry.

_All we need now is for Aunt Ginny to teach charms and we have us a party._

_What about Dad?_ It isn t a party until George Weasley is there!

_He can teach potions._

_Oh dear this letter seems to have gotten away from me._ I do so look forward to meeting you Mr. Hagrid. Is it true you ll take us across a great lake on little boats?

But of course, James was only joking about the giant squid, right?

Right?

Well Uncle Charlie and Percy are showing up soon so I better wrap this up and be off. I just wanted to tell you I am truly looking forward to meeting you.

Sincerely,

Del

James

Lily

Rose

Albus

Kev

Dev

Soli

Hugo

Fred


	13. Chapter 13

Harry and others...

You can't write a letter on you own can you? I sent a letter to Daffy just days ago explaining about us when we were kids, to which I can't apologize enough. Glad to know that guy is gone. I m glad too you came out of it okay. The Weasleys sure do seem to be a big family. They were all them redheads you hung around right? I think I remember seeing them leave the train with you.

Oh the wight loss. Yeah after dad died, I was a little freaked out about my own health and I got into a gym and really started taking care of myself.

Daffy don't talk because of the schools Drisella (thats my wife) sent her to. She had a autumn school and a summer school and a morning school and a miday school. And evening school and...

She was in a lot of lessons learning to be a lady. She's well polished and dignified. But I dunno how much good it's really done her.

I think time away from Dris and all her lessons might do Daf some good. Especially with these 'Marauders' she tells me about. I'm glad she's getting along with all her cousins. It will help her out too, on Tuesday.

See I cannot make it. I got so much I have to do that day and I will not be able to go with you. But maybe next time.

Dudley


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Mother and Father.

I have just returned from school shopping and really, it is worth hearing of. We went to a pub called The Leaky Cauldron. Isn't that just too clever? Well you go into the Cauldron and then step out back and Uncle Harry tapped a few bricks.

I did worry for his sanity for a moment I will admit. But then the whole wall opened up and there was an entire city!

**It isn't an entire city! It's just Diagon ally.**

And Knockturn ally.

_We are not allowed in Knockturn ally. _

Dad would blow a gasket

Ok well not an entire city then. But a really amazing place all the same.

We went everywhere!

**We didn't go everywhere stop exaggerating.**

Well we did go to a lot of places Jimmy. Gringotts the bank, The Robe shop, Madam Malkins. The Bookstore Flourish and Blotts. The Apocathary. The quill shop the ink shop the Parchment shop.

I do wish you were there father, it was so much fun.

But my favorite was Olivanders. The wand shop.

Father, I am the proud owner of my very own wand. Its Rowan and Unicorn hair. (The unicorn wasn't hurt for it.) 10 inches even. It made the most wonderful gold light when I picked it up. Harry supposes I will be a very powerful witch when I'm trained.

Did you know Uncle Harry could talk to snakes? It was ever a surprise to me.

**Well he doesn't walk around speaking parseltongue. People would think he was mad!**

Well it happened like this; Lily and Al wanted to look at owls. So we went to the pet shop. (So many cats father, you have no idea! I suppose some of those old stereotypes about witches are true.) And this snake sat up and Hissed at Uncle Harry and he turned to the snake and- well this you would never believe, father- Uncle Harry turned to the snake and hissed back! Lily says the snake only said hello and told him he had a lovely daughter

_Daughters actually. The snake thought Sol and Del were my sisters. Harry corrected him though and the snake apologized and then dad said-_

And how do you know what the snake said Lily? I think you're making that up!

Yes, well the point is Uncle Harry can talk to snakes. I think I nearly fainted. Something else though Father. People stare at Uncle Harry. All the time they STARE at him. One man even bowed. Actually bowed.

I asked Aunt Hermione if he was royal but she only smiled and shook her head. I asked the cousins but they don't seem to know either.

**We asked though. Believe me!**

After the pet shop, we met up with the other Weasleys. With all the preparation for the trip to the Cauldron, I only just met Cousins Courtney and Francis. They belong to Uncle Percy. The poor dear seems somewhat separated from the rest of the family. It isn't in the way they talk or act but it is there. A barrier. I've taken it upon myself to write him specially.

We are nearing the Burrow now. Ill send this off before I put my purchases into my trunk

Sincerely

Del

_Lily_

**James**

Albus


	15. Chapter 15

Hobbits notes I would like to thanks My brother Glitch for writing this chapter for me. I was completely lost as to what to write. I showed him what I had written and he wrote this for me and it was so absolutely perfect I just had to use it.

Slainte,

Hobbit

* * *

Dear Del ,

I remember Harry, he made V ... well lets just say that yer Uncle is a hero. Glad he asked you ter write me. You'll be comin to Hogwarts too? Thats good to hear. Don't seem to be as many muggleborns of late.

Nah, its not horrid. I think it fits ya perfectly. Yer not talkin about Ron Wesley are ya? Does he still cause as much trouble as he used ta? Yea I remember Dudley, rite rude to yer Uncle Harry he was, thats why I gave him the pig tail, and threatened to add a pair of ears to go with it. Yer uncle thought it was quite hilarious too.

Hope Harry's treatin ya well and fair. The burow is a very safe place Del, and there are many well educated wizards livin with ya. I am glad yer enjoyin yourself!

Hello Soli, glad she found someone to cling onto, sides me . Altho I do miss ya a little, especially havin' tea when I can. Just like her mother she is, very intelligent witch for her age, the brightest of her age.

Hello Albus

Yes ya are Lily, first on the list, ya to Rose

Glad ta hear yer lookin forwerd to comin to Hogwarts, cant wait to meet ya ether, missy!

Grawpy? Hes alrigh, been learnin alot, hes much better at talkin now. And he dont pick friends up.

Grawpy's my brother ... half brother. Very odd, but then thats giants fer ya. I delivered yer uncles letter to him when he started school here. Pale lil kid he was back then too.

Yes Harry did tell me, and I cant wait ter see him. Albus, not planin on causin much trouble like yer father are ya? James ya better be nicer to yer brother an sister and look out fer one another.

That would be a party if Ginny was here too, what would Fred teach? Potions huh, he was never really good at potions to be honest.

Thats alrigh, Ive been dyin to hear from them all anyway, I will be taking ya across the lake yer first year Del. And James wasn't jokin. Very misunderstood creature, the giant squid. He wont hurt ya if ya don't hurt him.

Tell them both hello for me and all of ya ... have fun, see ya at the beginen of term

Hagrid


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Father (and mother too)

I must admit I feel quite anxious. I dont think Ive been this nervous since the day in kindergarten when I blew up the chalkboard.  
We boarded the Hogwarts express at eleven this morning. I was so nervous I could barely sleep. Lily couldnt either, but I think that was more for excitment. She was up at four in the morning making sure her trunk was packed just so. She's in the same compartment with me and Cousin Rose, who slipped her a sleeping draught an hour ago.

_Sneaky Rose! Really sneaky. I'm glad I'm not Hugo!_

She'll be fast asleep for at least an hour, so Ive decided to stay with her and guard her in case the twins show up with any brilliant ideas. Rose taught me over the summer how to safeguard against them. Albus comes in and out, as I said his loyalty wavers. The cousins continually discuss quiditch. James wants to try out for seeker, but Al says hes too tall.

**He is too tall!**

_I am not!_

Lily and I would like to be in the same house, and she would would perfer Gryffindor, like Rose. Although Ravenclaw sounds rather nice.

I made a new friend, Bert Mcmillion, and he hopes to be in hufflepuff. Apearently both his parents were in that house. James for some reason I dont quite understand keeps poking him with a spoon.

Another boy Albus and Rose seem to already know is a slytherin called Scorpius Malfoy. He is the only one from Slytherin Ive met thus far who hasnt made some snide remark about My herritage.

Well!

From my understanding the Dursley linage is directly descended from The Ketterlys, and they were a very respectable house. And isnt mother the third cousin twice removed from a family ascosiated with Duke Nottingtin?

_It means you aint a wizard Dudders. Hi! This is James!_

**See, some families believe that since they dont have muggle parents they are better than others, but it isnt true.**

Of course not. Utter rubbish.

_Yeah Aunt Herimione is the smartest witch ever born and shes got Dentists for parents. Hey what is a Dentist?_

As I said, most Slytherins have shown disdain toward me, with the exception of Scorpius Malfoy. I suspect thats due to the glaringly obvious crush he has on Cousin Rose-

_Delly no, you cant put that! No!_

Too late I already wrote it!  
Rose implored that he not harrass me about my parentage. Not because hes such a bad sort, mainly on principal.

Ive met some others as well. A strange sort of girl called Alison Longbottom.

_Shes our unofficial Cousin! Shes professor Nevilles daughter!_

Alison is very nice. She hopes to be in Gryffindor like her father but I suspect she'll be a hufflepuff.

Nothing wrong with Hufflepuff you know.

No of course not. But if one has ones sights set on Gryffindor Henceforto-

**_Yeesh who taught you how to talk like that? We're gonna knock that out of you by christmas_**

_**Halloween at the latest!**_

Well Father there you have it! The twins have been saying that the entire fortnight. I dont know if its a promise or a threat, but I do look forward to it.

The others have left now, All but Lily who only just woke up. We have some food from the lunch trolly. The selection Could be more healthful, but all of it is rather deliscious. I was a little bit squeamish about the chocolate frogs

_**A little squeamish ? You hear that Kev? A little squeamish.**_

_**More like she screamed bloody murder!**_

Ahh the twins are back.

Ok yes. The chocolate frog did freak me out when it tried to jump out of my hand. Yes father, you read that right. The chocolate moved! On its own!

_**Oh Del you have so much to learn**_.

Well I better get ready, we're halfway there and I need to change into my robes. Oh, thats the uniform you know.

Mischief Managed  
Del  
Lily   
_Rose _  
**_Kev_**  
_**Dev**_  
_James_  
**Albus**

**PS Mischief Managed ? I think were starting to influence her James!**


	17. Chapter 17

Dearest Mr. Hagrid

Technically, it's Professor Hagrid, but we just call him Uncle.

Oh, forgive me Professor. Uncle Harry speaks most highly of you. I am coming to Hogwarts, yes. In fact, we are leaving for the Hogwarts express in just an hour. Rose, Hugo, Lily and I are all set, having packed last night.

Mom makes us pack the night before. And organize it.

Lily packed and repacked three times last night. I'll have to slip her a sleeping draught on the train.

Some of the other cousins are just now beginning to pack. Like the twins and Jimmy.

We were busy last night. We had to plan out our first big prank of the year.

Yeah can't waste time on important stuff like that.

Hey why didn't anyone tell me? I'm a marauder too!

Alby isn't so bad, but he tries to be like James too much.

Jimmy and the twins concoct more mischief than anyone I ever knew! I can't imagine Uncle Ron as any sort of trouble at all. I mean, he was a prefect. Aunt Ginny says Uncle George was the troublemaker. Along with his brother Fred.

So you are responsible for the infamous pigs' tail then? Father wouldn't tell me much about it. Except that it was not very comfortable and he was pleased the doctors at Mungo hospital were able to remove it.

Mother only just learned the story when I had. She wasn't enthralled to say the least. I don't think she much approves of magic. I do hope don't become a terrible disappointment to them.

You wouldn't be so fond of Daffodil if it were your name though. But father could think of no other flower and so I'm Daffodil. It's custom to name woman of the Evans linage after flowers you see. So My Grandmother was Petunia and My Great aunt was Lily, like my cousin.

That's me. I was named for Grandma. And Mrs. Longbottom too. I wonder what mum will name the new baby if it's a girl? Oh you did know Mum was having another baby? I dunno if dad was keeping it secret.

Hello Hagrid. Always good to hear from you. Norberta is fine; she went into hibernation just last week so Nate and I came to see the family for a while. Say hi Nate!

So you're the famous Hagrid then? Hope I get to meet you while we're here. Charlie talks about you nonstop.

Hey! Not nonstop. We talk about Quiditch too. But Hagrid knows more about dragons and stuff than anyone else I knew growing up.

Hello Professor Hagrid, it is good indeed to hear from you. But I must off now. Lots of work.

Percy. Still a pompous git. Hi Hagrid!

Ginny!

What? He is.

Ah Hagrid how can I be a marauder if I can't cause trouble? Anyway you're not in trouble until you're caught.

Or someone exacts revenge.

Del you wouldn't dare.

Sorry the parchment is all crumpled now. The twins took it and tried hiding it from me. Suffice it to say they failed. I'm on the Hogwarts express and meeting lots of people. Lil, Rosie and I have our own compartment, occasionally visited by some of the other cousins, or friends thereof. Our most common visitor is a boy called Scorpius Malfoy. Jimmy doesn't seem to like him.

Malfoys are gits!

James, he isn't that bad.

Well maybe not to you Rose. But he's still a Malfoy!

Boys. Well Hagrid I can't wait to see you again. I sure hope the weather holds up for the trip across the lake. I never saw such a blue sky.

Your brother is a giant? Fascinating. We don't get many giants where I come from. But I've always found them to be intriguing. I do hope to meet him. It's nice you and your brother are so close. You see, for ages and ages and -really all my life I've had only Mother and Father.

Wow. That must've been boring! All my life all I've had was James and the twins. Poor Del! All alone with no one to harass her. (Can you taste the sarcasm here?)

Oh Stop Rosie, you know what I mean.

They're ok in their way but always much too grown up. I wanted brothers and sister forever. And now I have all the cousins one could ever desire and it's more than I ever dreamed of.

Sol had me promise to let you know she loves you dearly and cant wait until she comes to Hogwarts so you can teach her about dragons, like Uncle Charlie.

Well the lunch cart is coming. So I had best wrap this up and send it on its way or we shall arrive before the letter! And that isn't very cordial.

And I have to get Lily to get some sleep. Oh don't let her read that Delly.

Forever and Anon,

Del

Rose

Albus

Lily

James

Ginny

Harry

Ron

Percy

Charlie

Nate

Hugo

Kev & Dev

(And Love from Sol)


	18. Chapter 18

Hobbits Notes. A thousand apologies to my patient readers. So much going on with work and the move and my cold (Im better now thank you.) Ive just not had the time or energy to post anything!

thank you for staying with me. and I hope you enjoy

Sliante

Hobbit

* * *

Dear Ginny,  
Hey love. Just got back to school and it is so wierd from this perspective! Im used to calling everyone Professor still, but they arent teaching me anymore. You should have seen the reactions when I was announced the new Dark arts teacher. James actually stood on the table!  
Troublemaker.

Nev came back just today so he missed the opening feast. He and Luna just got back from france the day before yesterday so he had some last minute preperations to take care of what with Luna expecting. I'm really glad you have everyone at the burrow to take care of you love. did you know, Luna is due about the same time you are? Nev really nervous about leaving her now. He almost wanted to call in a sub!

Anyway The kids are all in Gryffindor. With the exception of Allison. She made Ravenclaw. And Seamus's daughter started this year, shes in hufflepuff.

Its going to be a very full year. But Id best be off now, class is in a few minutes.

love  
Harry


	19. Chapter 19

To my Dear parents

What a week it has been! I imagine you have been busy too, as you seem to not have had time to write back to me. I've had a very long week. I was sorted into Gryffindor, along with all my cousins. Bert got into Hufflepuff like he wanted and Alison Longbottom is in Ravenclaw, Like her mother. She was a little bit nervous about what Uncle Nev would say, but I stayed with her after Herbology when she talked to him about it, moral support and all that.

He was proud of her. Said some of the smartest he knew came out of Ravenclaw. The only exceptions were three witches and a wizard. Aunt Hermione, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. He mentioned a Cho Chang as not so bright but as I have no affiliation with her, I would not know.

My other classes are History, (taught by a ghost, there are many here) Astronomy, Charms, (taught by a strange little man who I am almost sure is not completely human) Transfiguration and of course Defense against the dark arts.

People stared again at Uncle Harry. I asked the hufflepuff I was sitting with about it, a girl named Lila Finnagan. According to her Uncle Harry is a national hero and Celebrity. Has been ever since he was a baby.

Did you know that father? You lived for years with the most famous wizard alive! Something about a nameless man who no longer exists.

I told her of course one cannot exist to begin with unless one has a name. She laughed at me, but not unkindly. I will one day get the full story though Father, really I will.

In the meantime, I have the most unconventional friend. Her name is Myrtle. I am to have tea with her today. She does get terribly lonely though. You see she died over 50 years ago. Victim of the terrible monster from the Chamber of Secrets. I offered her to Christmas at our house, but she felt she didn't want to intrude.

She took to wailing loudly after that. Therefore, I offered to have tea with her. I do hope she will come out to the great hall for it though as I don't fancy drinking it in the lavoratory. You see she haunts a toilet. Well the stall really. It's where she died.

Why Slytherin hid his great and mighty chamber in a girls loo is beyond me though. In retrospect perhaps it's a good thing the other founders never discovered it or he really would have been a laughing stock. Unfortunately, there was the whole fiasco with dear Myrtle and Aunt Ginny.

Myrtle is helping me piece the whole episode together but her knowledge is a little bit spotty. I wonder if Lily would go down to the chamber itself with me? Jimmy and the twins would die of Envy!

Wish me luck Father.

Quiditch tryouts are starting soon so I best be off to watch Jimmy make a fool of himself.

Mischief Managed

Del.


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Dad.

I have something I need you to know.

**Youre so weird Lil if you wanna talk to dad, go up to the third corridor and knock on the fourth door.**

_Or you can just wait till Defense against the Dark arts, like me._

James, Hugo go away!

I dont think everyone is as comfortable as you about showing people where the bubblebath gave you a rash Hugh.

ROSE! No I am fine with the bubble bath, Dad I promise it isnt that.

_And you really didnt have to show the entire class Hugo. I coulda gone to my grave not ever seeing your-_

_**Al! Stop right there, for all our sakes! Hi Uncle Harry.**_

Del please help me out here. Dad I need to tell you something

_Ohhhh Lily has a secret_

**Naughty girl Lily...**

Stop it guys. Well dad I..I love you.

_Blech_

Mischief managed

Lily  
_Albus_  
_Hugo_  
_**Del**_  
**James**  
Rose


	21. Chapter 21

To Daffy

Wow you sure do have a full scedule. I wish I knew what house Harry had been in. Or what the diffrent houses meant. Dont listen to the slytherers. Good to see your makin so many friends. Learn loads of things... a ghost to christmas? Really? And about this secret chamber. I dont think I should encorage you to go into it and on the record as your father I strictly forbid-

Ok your mum left the room. Good luck getting into the chamber. Have fun and tell me all about it!

Love  
Dad


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Dad,

I asked Uncle Harry and he said he was a Gryffindor, but Alby says the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin. Odd as the two houses are night and day.  
Oh I should back up and explain. There is a hat that can talk, and when you first arive (in a little boat over a giant lake with an enormous squid) they put the hat on your head so it can read your mind and tell you where you belong.

Gryffindors are suposed to be brave and chivilrous. Slytherins are sneaky. Was Uncle Harry terribly Sneaky father? He seems quite upfront about nigh everything. I am having a little bit of trouble getting Lil to come with me to the chamber. She's rather worried about how we would get back out. I told her thats all part of the adventure and I can tell she is very intrested so we shall see how that goes.

Myrtle is doing well I think. Of course she can be rather self conscious but as long as I keep her circumstances in mind, and not mention the worng phrases then we get along wonderfully. I keep a small notebook on things Myrtle finds rude, so as to not make a mistake. I imagine mother would be horrified by that. Having to keep a notebook about manners! It dosnt write back though.

Oh probably no ones told you about that. Jimmy explained it to me there was a journal that Aunt Ginny found in her old school books.

_Her standard book of spells_

Year one.

Yes thank you. Well she took to writing in the diary

_Horcrux actually Uncle Dudely, but mom didnt know that then._

She took to writing in it and then it started writing her back. But the boy who wrote back wasnt as nice as he was pretending to be

He was downright awful.

**Course he was, he was You- know- who!**

But Hugh, Father dosnt know who You- know- who is so he can't be you know who.

_Well his real name was Tom but he called himself Vol-_

**DONT SAY THE NAME**

_If you say his name he'll come back to life and eat you in the night._

** Then he'll take your shoes. and he'll put them on and dance to showtunes!**

I would think he had better things to do in the afterlife than eat people who say his name. I think the twins are having us on. But back to the diary.

_Horcrux_

Yes. Well Aunt Ginny wrote to Tom for ages and he wrote back. But then he took over her and made her do things then he kidnapped her and took her into the chamber of secrets! She dosnt really remeber. Uncle Harry went down into the chamber itself and brought her back!  
Ill tell you more later. Right now I need to get to potions.

Michief managed  
Del.  
_James_  
Lily  
_Dev_  
**Kev**

**Hugo**

P.S. you neednt worry about the giant Squid, he's harmless and rather friendly. He waved to me on the crossing!


	23. Chapter 23

Hobbits notes Sorry its been so long theres a ton going on and Ive really not had much time to write or post. I think Im nearing the end of completed project. I'll update as soon as I can.

Slainte,

Hobbit.

Der cuzin Del  
Thiz me cus Sol  
Mum and da say i lernin letters fast  
i wan trii rite to u an see if i cood  
i luv u lots  
ihop u like hogwarts  
ihop i go soon too

luv

Sol


	24. Chapter 24

Dear Dad

**Uncle Harry!**

_Hi dad Lilly why are we writing to dad?_

Lilys been writing to uncle Harry all year.

_Probably to do with that secret. Youve not been snogging Scorpius have you?_

Lily and Scorpius sitting in a tree

No. I. Did. _Not._ Snog. Scorpius.

_And Scorpius wouldnt kiss Lil anyway he likes Rose!_

**Delly! You have to stop telling people that! **

_What? Its true. _

_Scorpius likes Rose! _

Scorpius _fancies_ Rose !

Ill talk to you later dad

Lily  
_Albus_  
**Hugo**  
Del  
**James**  
**Rose**


	25. Chapter 25

Dearest Aunt Hermione,

I do apologize for the late hour of writing this, and an especial pardon if it arives later in the night than this. But something weighs heavily on my mind, looming like a great mass within the darkest recesses when I allow my mind to wander of its own accord. Also Now seems the only time to send a letter privately. (As Cousin Lil is learning the more difficult way.)

And this is a rather private matter.

In the weeks that Ive started school here Ive written almost daily to my parents, as I promised I would do. Well of course I understand that my parents cannot write back every single day as they are much too busy. But Father promised just before I left that he would write weekly. And mother would fuss terribly when I was small, and swore up and down on all she held dear that no matter what she would always write to me.

It has been 5 weeks since schools started, 7 weeks since I left home and 3 weeks since Ive heard from Father. Mother hasnt written me at all, not once.

I dont mean to sound petulant of course. But one does wonder. I tried to ask Uncle Harry but most unfortunately he dosnt know. His parents died when he was small and my Grandparents never wrote to him.  
Terrible that. And I didnt wish to push him, as he seems reluctant to talk of his life with my father. I can't imagine why they didnt get along. And I do wish I was never thrown into the middle of this. My loyalties are torn. But that isnt why I'm writing you.

I know that you are muggleborn like me. As well you are the only other Muggleborn I know. Are my parents angry with me? Have I done something wrong, angered them somehow accepting the invitation to Hogwarts? Father did seem surprised at first but of late he sounded proud as well.  
I love my parents terribly and I miss them. Is there any way I can get them to write back?  
Please respond with any advice you have.

Mischief Managed

Del.


	26. Chapter 26

To my Dear Solange,

Your letter was the most pleasant surprise. Your writing is coming along wonderfully, especially for such a small child. Mother would be jealous, I was four when I began writing. But thats much sooner than many of my peers. Lily says witches and wizards learn faster than many muggle children, but i dont know where she gets her information or how to verify it. I love you too dear, very very much. I like it here at Hogwarts and Ive learned so very much already. I know one day youll be ready to come to Hogwarts with your trunk and perhaps an owl.

And I promise you little Cousin I shall be on platform 9 and three quaters waving you a bon voyage and sending you so very many letters. To think of you so grown up brings a tear to my eye!

But now I must be off. My next class is in 20 minutes and its a long way to Defense aginst the dark arts from the Owlery. I'll send Uncle Harry your love.

Mischief managed  
Del


	27. Chapter 27

Dear Del.

I know it's hard, especially the first few weeks. But you must remember you've entered a world wholly separate from your parents. Of course I wrote to my mother and father as much as I could, but they never understood a thing I was talking about. I was fortunate to have Mr. and Mother Weasley.

Your parents love you Daffodil and always will no matter what. They are adjusting the same as you. Continue to write to them, and let them know despite all the changes going on you still love them.

Don't expect them to understand your world, just know they are trying. I know you're taking in a lot right now, and so are they.

I still write to Mum and Dad. While they are proud of me, and happy for us all, (They positively adore Ron) I see in their eyes that they are at a complete loss of what to say. If you wish, I can send along the address to give to your parents. It might help your mother and father bridge the gap. And I know my parents would like someone else to talk about it to as well.

You're making a slow transition. Not just from Girl to Woman but also into the wizarding world.

I advise you to take it in your own pace and let your cousins and us support you. We love you dearly and want you to be happy and comfortable. I'm here anytime you need to talk.

Love from  
Hermione.


	28. Chapter 28

Hobbits notes So minor glitch on my part it seems. A specal thank you to _xokittykat5xo_ for pointing it out. Here is the real chapter 28 with my apologies. Thank you to everyone for bearing with.

Slainte,

Hobbit.

* * *

My Dearest Parents,

I see now why Uncle Harry speaks so little of his childhood. He told me many a time about the Christmases he spent at the Burrow and at Hogwarts. Mother Weasley has invited myself and you to come along as well. (After making Aunt Ginny Uncle George and the Cousins swear to treat you well.) It would be wonderful to see you there, but of course I understand if you prefer I come home to Privet drive for Christmas. I'm learning so very much here and it truly is a wonderful place. While I adore home there's so much confines there. You're allowed to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas as well, which Uncle Harry says is really quite fun.

I think though, I would rather spend christmas with Family.

Home with you, My loving mother and doting father. Or at the Burrow with you and my crazy cousins.

However father I must speak bluntly. I have gotten few letters from you and none from mother. Know that I will forever love you. But if you cant accept that Im a witch I shall make my Christmas arrangements elsewhere. I will not pretend for one moment I am not a witch. I am as I am and if you cant accept that then goodbye.

Love forever  
Del.


	29. Chapter 29

Dearest Aunt Ginny,

This is just a heads up before they go home for Christmas; your sons have green hair.

_Hi Mom!_

You see Jimmy and the twins atempted to play a prank on Lily and myself. Alby of course went along with it.

_Well theres sposed to be 4 marauders, Del. What was I suposed to do?_

**Yeah 4 marauders, you can be Petigrew!**

_James thats not funny! Mum! Tell James Im not-_

Well the point is they tried to prank us. Something to do with the suits of armor in the hall. Fortunately, we got wind of it before it came to a head. We were able to bypass it and they got the next unsuspecting passerby.

Poor Alison.

_But we got them back Mum it was brilliant! And all Dels idea! She got them to drink Essance of Tetacula plant._

With a bobutuber garnish.

**And now their hair is green, love. I say we shave them, after christmas though, since its so festive.**

**Dad! Mum dont listen to him I dont want my head shaved PLEASE!**

Yes well shaving their heads would clear up the problem of thier hair but that still remains the question of what to do with their noses. Theyve turned blue you see.

**_Actually Jimmys is more Purple. One of my favorite colors. Thanks Del!_**

Anytime Alli. Well there you have it Aunt Ginny. I thought you might want to know before they step off the train.

_And could you get Aunt Hermione to reverse it, please mum?_

If she knows how. Really it was trial and error more than anything.

Mischief most definately managed,

Del  
Lily   
**Harry**  
**_Alison_**  
**James**  
_Albus_


	30. Chapter 30

Hobbits notes So minor glitch on my part it seems. A special thank you to _Nanchih_ for pointing it out. The real chapter 28 got saved wrong and transferred improperly. It is up now however. Thank you to everyone for bearing with.

(Slight edit: thanks to _xokittykat5xo_ for pointing out the name mix up) And a thank you to all my reviewers.

Slainte,

Hobbit.

* * *

Dear Daffy

Of course, we want you home for Christmas. I'm sorry about the letters. But every time I start on, I dunno what to say. Of course we love you dearly. And you remember what Hermi said. We are just adjusting to this the same as you.  
We re proud of you honey so very proud! I don't think I could ever say how much.

It's very kind of Mrs. Weasley to invite us for Christmas but... Well I d feel out of place. I would like it too if you came home. I know I'm being selfish and petty but you're my little girl and I miss you so very much.  
I love you and Ill always love you. If I don't write it's because I don't know what to say. I mean your learning thing s I never really heard of.

The only magic I saw done was not something you would learn in school. Most time it would burst out of Harry unintentionally. Like when he shrank a sweater he didn't want to wear or one time he made my pants to fly around the room (we were really small that time)

Or at the zoo when he talked to the snake and it asked him to let it out. Harry said it told him it wanted to see Brazil. I don't blame it if I was locked up all my life to be stared at, Id go someplace warm and tropical too.

I'd really like to see you for Christmas Daffy. Come back to Privet Drive. Please?

Love Dad


	31. Chapter 31

Dear Hermione.

Hey, Sis you'll never believe this! I laughed for an hour when I read this one. ?You better sit down for this one.

Del changed James' hair GREEN! Can you just imagine? That messy little fluff green! Oh I hope its neon. Or lime green. And blue noses (Well Allison says purplish)

Luckily, Hugo decided not to be a marauder. It's girls vs. boys. Kinda like when I was growing up with the twins I remember one time... never mind that. The point is the boys played a prank and the girls got even. I wonder if they get extra credit in potions for that. Fred and George never did and they came up with some real doozies. I can't wait for the details.

Unfortunately, we will need to change them back to normal before school starts up in January. They used Tentacula and bulbotuber so I think we can counteract it with Mandrake and some murlap. But let's not tell them right away, K?

Love and Sunshine

Ginny


	32. Chapter 32

Dear Ginny.

Wow. That's wonderful and horrible at the same time. Who would guess sweet innocent little Del? Remind me to send her an extra large box of Honeydukes.

_Green? Really green? That's mental! I had better remember to bring a camera! Oh Gin were you talking about that time you trapped the twins on the ceiling and made all their freckles fall off? That was great. You're still the only person I ever met who could outprank them Ginny!_

Well I'm sure there is a fascinating story to the whole event. And I'm glad Hugo wasn't a part if it. Really, it sounds like Del has matters well at hand.

I think Murlap and Mandrake would help the hair but as for the noses... She might have used something else but can't remember what. It's a lucky thing she didn't poison him!

_Chill out Hermione! They're kids! It was a prank. And Hogwarts always gets out of hand_.

Ron your so so **ARRGGG**

Hey, this is George. Hermione and Ronnykins got into a fight and are now snogging so I thought Id wrap up the letter.

Oh, I remember being stuck on the ceiling like that. Not fun. And did you really have to sic the ghoul on us? Cold, lil sister COLD. And after everything Fred and I taught you, you went and did that.

As for the blue noses, Fred and I got that result in one of our skiving snack boxes. Brew peppermint and boomslang skin into a pepper up potion and it clears up right away. Like magic.

Troubles brewing

George

(And _Ron_ and Hermione too)


	33. Chapter 33

_Hobbits notes:_ Sorry for the long absence. I haven't been writing very much in general and I m nearing the end of the completed Fic so the rest I m going to have to write out (Yikes) I really do need to go back to writing everything out and THEN posting it. Takes longer but at least the story gets up. Sorry for the wait and thank you for your patience.

Sliante,

Hobbit

* * *

To one Mr. Harold Potter.

I don't know who you think you are and I don t care to know. When I sent my poor sweet innocent little Daffy to that barbaric circus they have the nerve to call a school, I expected her to be helped for her problem. I hoped they would squeeze this abomination from her and make her normal again. I am highly affronted it has not!

She came home off that awful train yesterday walking through walls and calling herself Del. She speaks out of turn, positively slouches when she sits and babbles about absolute nonsense! Talking snakes and hidden chambers and ghosts!

Ghosts of all things!

Well.

You can keep your rabble far away from my family and my little Daffy. And good riddance! I shall find her a nice school where she will be taught normalness and how to be a lady. I am unenlisting her from Hogwarts before the new term starts.

Happy holidays,

Drisella Dursley.


	34. Chapter 34

Help Uncle Harry!

Please I need you. Mom wants to rip me out of hogwarts and put me into a girls seminary. I hate seminaries they re so strict! I don t belong in a muggle school I belong at Hogwarts! I dunno what to do. Dads trying to talk to her but she s so mad. I cant help that I m a witch and I tried to tell her that. But she locked me away in my room. She hasn t done that in ages. Fortunately she never figured out about Owl post so I can still send letters. Otherwise poor Toni would have been locked away with everything else.

She took my wand Uncle Harry and she threatened to snap it in half! My wand!

Please Uncle Harry. Your my only hope!

Del. 


	35. Chapter 35

H/N. Sorry this took so long. I had a lot of chapters ready to go, then my computer crashed. Rather than write all of it all over again, I wanted to wait to see if I could get my computer to work. Unfortunately such was not the case. So here I am starting over. Sorry for the wait.

* * *

Calm down Del.

Your parents can not keep you out of school. It would actually be very dangerous. No matter what they try you are going to be a witch for all of your life.

**Harry is right. Under the law 324, section 5 in code 453, any person or persons with magic(s) must be trained to the level of O.W.L. or higher. no person or persons hearby statute 83 muggle or non muggle is allowed to henceforth here for to-**

_Cork it Hermione, we're supposed to be comforting her, not confusing the poor girl. Mum used to tell us all the time we had to get up to Newt at least._

Not that you tried too hard on that one, Ron. Don't worry though Del, I'm sure you could ace it the N.E.W.T.s no problem. Once we get you back into hogwarts.

And we will. James and Rose have even been talking about pulling in the new Age Defense Agency.

_It's a group the kids set up. Supposedly it's top secret though so don't tell them we told you._

Sit tight until you hear from us again and don't do anything drastic.

**We are going to bet you back in Hogwarts.**

_Or we'll hex your mum, either way it's a win._

_Don't let the muggles get you down._

Harry  
_Ron_  
**Hermione**  
Ginny


	36. Chapter 36

_special thanks to DG for helping me find a fitting name for the owl. and thanks to Glitch as well for his input_

_Slainte!_

* * *

Uncle Harry and family.

Sorry if this comes late at night. Every time Mother sees me writing, she snatches it away and tears it up. She doesn't know father broke the lock on my owls cage. I know I can entrust my faithful Blodeuwedd to get my letters to you. She has never let me down and has been a great ally in this time of turmoil. I am greatly relieved to know you are there and all of you are pulling for me. Though I am stuck here with icy and awkward silences, your words warm my heart and I feel more positive that I will get back into Hogwarts.

I must go now, or mother will see my light and take this paper as well.

Thank you  
Del.


End file.
